


幸村精市的游戏日记

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 幸越一起玩音游梗。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	幸村精市的游戏日记

幸村精市登录游戏，熟门熟路解决了每日自练习的安排。哪怕好几张卡都已满级，他还是会让自己和龙马一起上阵，还会精心点击顺序，让龙马紧挨着他。  
退出界面，礼物箱突然发来结算奖励，上个赛季拿到手的龙马ssr终于齐全了，不枉他奋战十天，和第二名拉开一千万的分差，成功在这次活动中拔得头筹。  
那个跟他前期胶着战斗的人是龙雅，他认得那个id，幸村在第四天偷偷打了个电话给某代言商，透露了龙雅对新一期产品很有兴趣。代言商早有计划找龙雅当代言人，非常高兴地找上门谈合作了。龙雅为此损失了两天，一天谈合作，一天拍广告，被幸村成功拉开了分差。  
这个男人事后在推特上如何咬牙切齿，幸村才不感兴趣呢。  
他喜滋滋地看着漂亮的+10龙马卡。闪闪发亮，炫耀着他的辛劳。这是他拿到的第十三张龙马卡，还有一张他就毕业了。  
幸村叹口气，非常忧郁。  
不知道为什么，他始终抽不到的那张卡，就是龙马卡池中的日常ssr，名为奇异梦境。

幸村是开服后三个月进游戏的，切原那个贼小子跟他们集体视频，手中不停打节奏，他听见龙马在唱歌，顿时好奇起来。  
得知是一款跨业的音游，找了龙马作主角，他马上有兴趣了。幸村唱歌一般般，但他是个古典乐发烧友，对音乐特别热爱，尽管这个游戏的歌不怎么对他口味，龙马各式各样的卡面写真却吸引了他。  
暗暗下载了游戏，凭借过人天赋，神之子很快成了节奏榜的常客。  
渐渐发现，一些熟面孔也加入了这款跨界的音游。比如隔壁冰帝那个华丽的国王，唱歌很是色气，一次性up了多首热门歌曲。看在年少时期迹部借过他直升飞机的份上，最近两人的友谊发展也还不错，幸村也肝了几张他的卡。  
其他去的人，立海的卡他都收集了，愉快地练起来。其他人的也不错，只有手冢的卡，他选择压仓库。  
后来，幸村自己也去了。正主本人的欧气加持，他把自己卡面的卡也收集了七七八八。  
从此，幸村过上了现实里和龙马打比赛，陪聊陪玩亲密无间，游戏里和龙马在爱的小屋互相陪伴，打造二人世界的幸福生活。  
只是，拼命海底捞越也无果，幸村真是既纳闷又心累。游戏后来开了不少次常驻卡池，他从来没抽到越前龙马，真是诡异极了。隔壁那个男人，越前龙雅，得知他没有一张龙马的常驻ssr，故意把闪闪发亮的+10奇异梦境挂在简介里，气得幸村差点砸手机。如果不是还要去小屋看看越前龙雅又暗搓搓添加了什么道具，幸村早把他删了。  
这样想着，幸村点进小屋，熟练地收起礼物。小屋里的龙马穿着一件漂亮的白色西装，和同样Q版的他穿的黑色那件差不多款式。两周年送的衣服，幸村认为他们登对极了。  
两个小人在和风旭日的欧式童话小屋中走来走去。他点击龙马，小朋友用熟悉的声音问他，打网球快乐吗？  
幸村拎起这个Q版小弟弟丢到贩卖机附近，小朋友愣了几秒钟，走到贩卖机面前喝起了芬达。  
——我很快乐呢，小男孩。  
幸村心情愉悦。

他顺着好友列表，点进了越前龙马的小屋。没错，龙马自己也玩这个游戏，但他对音游表现的兴趣缺缺。  
直到——小屋道具里出现了各种各样的卡鲁宾。  
幸村感叹果然是人都有弱点，小朋友乖乖打榜攒积分，不得不收集卡，就为了换更多的卡鲁宾玩偶，真是厉害极了。  
龙马是不会摆放道具的，他的小屋只有满地的卡鲁宾，穿着各种各样的衣服，还有他自己。  
幸村不止一次让龙马把自己放进去，当然，龙马那个哥哥也抗议了很多次。  
统统被驳回了。  
小朋友立场坚定，说了一句让幸村非常吐血的话。  
“不想被人打扰，想和卡鲁宾单独呆在一起。”  
龙马甚至还写信给运营商，要求做宠物系统，要一个活生生的卡鲁宾。  
幸村醋极了。  
他捏住龙马小屋里的那个小龙马，悬空吊了一会，看着小人儿的两腿乱蹬，被他乖乖捏着，心里舒服了一些，才把人放下。  
龙雅的小屋，他今天不打算进去了。那里只有越前家俩兄弟，幸村今天心情好，不想找点不痛快。随机点了几个小屋送完赞，很快拿满金币。  
幸村熟练地回到主页，看见体力趋近满格，他打开自练习，用体力加速，直到耗光。开开心心地把龙马新的ssr丢进去。  
这次的新衣服真好看，是一件战国武士服，火红灿灿，朝霞似的艳丽。幸村觉得和龙马配极了。  
他等不及将龙马这张卡觉醒，欣赏那张惊艳到他的写真。  
他还要把这张卡的海报贴满小屋，跟所有互关炫耀一下。  
幸村满意地关掉了游戏。  
他听见熟悉的身影，随着走进来的熟悉人影。  
越前龙马疑惑地看着他：“不是说，要出门吗？”  
“当然。”幸村站起来，“时间差不多，电影要开场了呢。”  
他熟练地揽住恋人的肩膀，嘴角勾着明显的笑意。  
欧气嘛，多和真人亲密接触，也许很快就有了。

（完）


End file.
